masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sedi
The Sedi are a race of lizard-like humanoids originally from the Terminus Systems however they inhabit Tartarus now. Biology Sedi stand at an average height of 6ft tall and weigh 175 pounds. They have a slightly similar genetic makeup to Humans due to their relativity to the Jiral. They have tough, oily, green skin that is nearly impervious to nicks, cuts, and bruises and have dense, flexible muscles. They have an organ that acts as both a liver and heart which is covered in a thick slime, making it difficult to recieve injury. Their jaws have two rows of strong teeth and a bite force of 4000 pounds and their saliva is slightly acidic, making it easy to eat certain metals. Their stomachs juices are very acidic and dissolve most matter with ease though their stomach is lined with a thick, quick regenerative tissue that makes this acid no problem. Sedi have four fingers on each hand; two middle fingers and two thumbs. Their fingers, aswell as toes, have small sticky barbs that make climbing and even walking on some walls and ceilings easy. Sedi have dark eyes which can detect different levels of radiation in the environment and can slightly see in the dark. Like Asari, Sedi have a genetic predisposition to Biotic abilities though their biotics are more....unpredictable. Culture Sedi are very spiritual and shy creatures. They have knowledge of the Citadel Alliance yet they choose to never make contact with them. They break their society down into tribes which have a single Shaman that leads the tribe. They see VIs as messengers of wisdom, especially advanced ones like Athena. At a young age, Sedi must prove themselves as worthy members of a tribe by challenging the tribes greatest biotic in a duel. Their worth isnt decided on whether or not they win the duel but how they carry themselves during the bout. Courage, honor, and respect are the key qualities that are looked for in Sedi. If a young Sedi fails this test, they must either go into a six month exile or endure the mark of 1000 blades. The exile puts the Sedi into a survival test, leaving him in a barren area with nothing but a dagger. After six months, the Sedi is presumed to have learned the honorable qualities and is welcomed into the tribe as an adult. The mark of 1000 blades is a ceremonial event in which the tribe's Shaman must use a razor blade to inflict 1000 incisions to the torso of the young Sedi. If he endures this without crying out, he will be accepted into the tribe as not only a man, but a resiliant person. Military The Sedi had a very powerful military, using unique weapons, armor, and vehicles. They had troops by the thousands which were highly trained, able to finish missions within hours, sometimes minutes. Most of the infantry used guns but their generals, who led armies on the frontlines, used unique sword-like weapons. In the hands of a master, these swords were twice as effective as guns, being able to slice through small vehicles. They're main form of attack is head on combat, charging their enemy face to face, getting to the point of close combat. After their war with the Jiral, the Sedi military was severely weakened. Now living on the world of Tartarus, they use guerilla tactics to defeat their enemies, hiding in the rubble of the ships and ambushing enemies or taking out enemies from long range. History The Sedi were originally from the Terminus Systems. As a shy species, the Sedi rarely contacted outside races. The one race that they kept in contact with was the Jiral. For awhile, the Jiral and Sedi were on good terms. Jiral would constantly breed with Sedi which made the Sedi's DNA similar to both Jiral and Humans. In 2027, the Jiral wanted to enslave the Sedi and use them to invade Earth but the Sedi refused. What followed was a 150 year war which the Sedi won but with heavy losses. With the Jiral defeated, the Sedi returned to their seclusive way of life. In 2179, a strain of virus left behind by the Jiral began to rage through the Sedi population. Within two years, the number of Sedi were reduced to 50% of their original population. They tried to pick up the peices but the Jiral returned to the Sedi homeworld for a suprise attack. The virus the Jiral left behind was deliberate and was meant to decrease their numbers enough so that they could be easily defeated. The Sedi were in fact defeated and forced to flee their homeworld. They came to a planet called Tartarus which was covered with debris yet was an excellent hiding place from the Jiral. Category:Species Category:Races